Jeohistic Republic
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} The Jeohistic Republic is a growing, developing, and established nation at 182 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Since September 1, it is a member of the Green Protection Agency, after leaving the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Internal Affairs The Jeohistic Republic is a Socialist nation. Citizens To become a citizen of the Jeohistic Republic, one must register at the Ministry of Immigration. This is required to keep subversive elements out of the nation. Though its citizens pay a 28% tax rate, most believe this is fair because of the many benefits it brings, such as improved infrastructure. Though the Republic has vast amounts of Lead and Sugar, there is not much demand for it. Nuclear Technology When the Republic got access to Uranium, it immediately began researching the use of nuclear power plants. However, we believe that we do not yet have the need for nuclear weapons. Though put on hold on November 5 due to the loss of access to Uranium, on November 29 the Republic continued its research. Civil Rights The leadership of the Republic actively encourages its citizens to speak freely, without fear of retribution. Citizens are educated about the dangers of drugs, and rehabilitation centres across the nations have been opened. However, people are free to use drugs if they want to. Foreign Affairs Ever since the Republic became a member of the Green Protection Agency, it has stopped its tech raiding. Foreign Policy In the past, the Jeohistic Republic was a war-like nation, always looking for new nations to attack. However, on the first of September its Chairman, Jeoh reconsidered its practices and decided that it is not in the interest of its citizens. Ever since, the Republic has been neutral when it comes to foreign affairs. Only when attacked will it retaliate. The Republic currently only uses its aid slots for trading technology to other nations in return for cash, but will give out aid when it becomes larger. We will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but we prefer to keep such trade agreements a secret. Military After the Green Protection Agency neutrality dispute, the Jeohistic Republic has increased funding for its armed forces. Currently, it is at DEFCON 5. Red Army The bulk of the Jeohistic Republic Armed Forces, more than 10000 soldiers strong, the Red Army was named in honour of its Soviet counter-part. Air Force The Jeohistic Air Force is the pride of the Jeohistic Republic, with top-of-the-line F-22 Raptors and Tupolev Tu-160s. Strategic Rocket Forces A special section of the Jeohistic Republic Armed Forces, the Strategic Rocket Forces focusses on cruise missiles and nuclear weaponry. It mostly uses Kh-55 Granat cruise missiles. Jeohist Soviet Union After the evil Hoej destroyed the climate control of Jeohtopia using its nuclear power, throwing the nation into anarchy, its people were forced to go above ground for the first time since 1969. Many people had to adjust to the sun, having no real sense of time any more. In honour of its lost citizens, the Jeohist Soviet Union will continue calling itself the Jeohistic Republic. |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} Policy Nothing major has changed in its internal and external policy. The Jeohist Nuclear Corps has rebuilt its nuclear power plant, and secured it to protect against any evil Hoejists attempting to sabotage it. Recently, the Jeohist Nuclear Corps cooperated with the Jeohist Military to create a Manhattan Project, which in combination with the Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo has ensured the status of the Jeohist Soviet Union as a nuclear power. Economics The first thing the citizens of the former Jeohistic Republic noticed was the abundance of Aluminium and Lumber, a welcome change from Lead and Sugar. This has positively affected its citizens, who can now freely purchase Beer and Fast Food, key resources of the world. Alliance Mushroom Kingdom The Jeohistic Republic decided to join the Mushroom Kingdom on January 29, 2008, because of their high level of awesome. On April 1, Jeoh was elected to the position of Duke of Communications. New Polar Order After a few beers and some thinking, Jeoh decided it was best for the Jeohist Soviet Union to join the New Polar Order. He is currently a Communications Officer in the Order. Military Unfortunately, all aircraft were stored underground in Jeohtopia. All aircraft were destroyed, but the Jeohist military engineers have worked hard to restore the Jeohist Air Force to its former glory. However, nowadays the Jeohist Military is superior to the former Jeohist Military in every way.